


Hooey

by daddy_snert



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hot, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Rape, Snex, hooey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert
Summary: H o 0 e y





	Hooey

"O sup max" said David , looking @ max  
"Nothing David excentp this" max kissed davfienf on th3 lip.  
"Mac that hooey is illidahel" David replied again  
"Shut up you whore" max said back again he replied.   
"Mac that was ruse" said David for again.  
"Max took off Davies pant to reveal his peni se"  
"Oh hooey for I have a macrkopenjs that I am self concius of" and then max took off his pants to reveal that his penis was bigger than his entire bode.   
He repard dafid but it's find because it's hot.   
"Hooey" said David cause that's all he says


End file.
